wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Purity
Kayden Anders (nee Russel) is an enforcer of the Empire Eighty-Eight and Kaiser's right-hand woman as well as his ex-wife. Background Kayden went out driving for the first time when she was sixteen years old. She got into an accident on a side road and her car rolled off the road and out of sight of anyone passing by. She was trapped inside the vehicle until she began to starve. Kayden triggered, gaining powers that fed off of and required light. "Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 8 (Donation Bonus #2) Kaiser would approach Purity sometime later, after she started going out in costume. With his good looks and his way with words, he convinced her of his way of thinking. At some point, she joined the Empire Eighty-Eight. After working ten years alongside Max, Kayden married him. Eleven months into their marriage, Kayden woke up to who Max really was. She divorced Max and took their daughter, Aster, with her. Kayden made the ABB a priority target. Three to five times a week, she carried out surgical strikes against the gang's low level operations; interrupting shipments, beating up dealers and thugs, attacking their places of business and gathering information. She clashed with Lung on four occasions and Oni Lee on two and had forced them to retreat on all but one of those encounters. At one point, Lung set a trap for her, and succeeded in returning the favor; it took her two months to recuperate from all of her injuries. Interlude 3½ (Bonus) - Purity Personality Kayden didn't believe in the Empire Eighty-Eight's ideology. She was nicknamed "the Crusader" by CherishComment by Wildbow on Plague 12.1. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:The Pure Appearance Kayden had brown hair and eyesInterlude 3½ (Bonus) - Purity . She was mousy, shorter than averageInterlude 18 - Crusader. As Purity, Kayden didn’t wear a mask, but it wasn’t necessary. With her powers active, her hair and eyes became a radiant white, emanating a light so brilliant it was impossible to look straight at her. The fabric of her white costume, too, radiated with a soft, rippling glow. Her costume included "pristine" white gloves. She left a white trail behind her as she flewInterlude 3½ (Bonus) - Purity . Abilities and Powers Kayden falls into the category of 'flying artillery' capes. She has the ability to create kinetically charged light to move through the air at high speeds while generating blasts that can level buildings. She moved too fast for anyone among the Brockton Bay heroes but Dauntless or Velocity to catch, and she hit harder than both of them combinedBuzz 7.7. She had an internal supply of energy, which recharged when she basked under special halogen lights in Kaiser's officeInterlude 3½ (Bonus) - Purity . Jack Slash noticed that, after periods where there was more sunlight, her powers were stronger which may suggest that sunlight gives her more power than regular light. History When Kayden had read about Lung's arrest, she cleared her schedule and went out to clean up the Azn Bad Boys. She failed to get any information as to the recent changes the ABB had gone through and, out of options, sought out Kaiser. She eventually agreed to rejoin the Empire as his second in command on the stipulation that, if a year passed and she wasn't satisfied with his methods, she would own the Empire and he would be her second in command. "Worm" Web Serial, Interlude 3½ (Bonus) As a member of Empire Eighty-Eight, Purity led a "sub-group" comprised of Fog, Night, Alabaster and CrusaderBuzz 7.7. Her identity was revealed to the public alongside the rest of Empire-Eighty-EightBuzz 7.6, and her daughter, Aster was taken by child protective servicesBuzz 7.7. She fought the Undersiders alongide this groupBuzz 7.9Buzz 7.10. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:The Pure